Paris Love
by unagi23
Summary: Ross and Rachel take a romantic getaway to Paris on Valentine's Day and experience multiple problems throughout the day.


These characters do not belong to me. They are property of Warner Brothers and the show "Friends."

**Paris Love**

Ross gently nudged his sleeping girlfriend. "Sweetie, wake up." Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him. "Hey you."

She looked around the empty plane. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just an hour," Ross replied, stroking her hair.

Neither spoke as the two sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Both knew how lucky they were to have each other, and were blessed to be spending Valentine's Day as a couple again.

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "I could just sit here with you all day"

"Me too." Ross knew there just wasn't time. " But if we want to do everything I had planned for today, we should probably get going."

She nodded in agreement. Ross stood up and held out his hand. "Paris awaits you my dear."  
---------------------------------------------------  
Luggage in hands, Ross and Rachel stood in the lobby of the Westin Paris hotel in awe.

"Ross, it's wonderful."

"Only the best for you." He gave her a quick peck, and escorted her to the front desk.

"Bonjour. Welcome to the Westin Paris Hotel. Name Please?"

"Gellar."

The front desk clerk checked the reservation and handed Ross their key. "Guest room 124."

Ross looked confused. "Guest room? I'm sorry, I think there's a mistake. I..I ordered a luxury suite."

"Sir, It says here that you ordered a guest room."

"Could you check again?"

The woman looked up the file again. "Ross Gellar. 2 days, 2 nights. Guest Room. Room #124."

"What?! There must be a mistake!"

"I'm afraid not..Wait hold on. You're right, there was a mistake. You ordered the junior suite."  
---------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe this!" Ross exclaimed, pacing their incredibly small, kiddie sized room.

"Ross, it's okay. Really."

"No Rach, it's not. We were supposed to get the luxury suite."

Rachel walked over to Ross and grabbed his hand. "I don't care about the luxury suite. All that matters is that we get to spend the day together."

"But," he began, before being interrupted by a kiss, "you're right, the room doesn't matter."

Rachel smiled with satisfaction as he opened the door. "Because you're about to experience the best Valentine's Day ever."  
---------------------------------------------------  
Ross stared out the taxi window, praying that the rest of the day would be perfect. It had to be. He had promised Rachel the best day she'd ever have.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"You'll see."

"Oh, you are so sweet."

The cab driver, looked at the two of them through his rearview mirror. "Votre amie est très chaude. Elle ne mérite pas un rat comme toi. Vous êtes perdant, je ne suis pas. L'homme, est elle chaude." (Your girlfriend is very hot. She does not deserve a rat like you. You are a loser, I am not. Man, is she hot.)

The happy couple continued to smile as the taxi came to a stop. "Le Louvre."

Rachel's heart began to pound with excitement as Ross helped her out of the taxi, and payed the driver. "Merci beaucoup." (Thank you very much.)

"Perdant," (Loser) he responded as he drove away.

Ross put his arm around Rachel and they walked up to the museum doors. "Are you ready to see the Mona Lisa in person?"

"Am I ever."  
---------------------------------------------------  
"CLOSED?! What do you mean CLOSED?!

"Oh no," Rachel sighed disappointed.

"Why?! Why do bad things happen to good people?!"

"Ross, it's okay."

"No, no, no, no."

She tried to calm him, and gently rubbed his arm. But Ross was still upset. "Who threatens to bomb an art museum?!" he yelled.

"I know, I know," she assured.  
---------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day only presented the same unfortunate situations. Nothing seemed to go right, and Ross could feel the magic of the day slipping away. Evening had already arrived and the only thing left was a romantic dinner at the Chez Ribe, not far from the Eiffel Tower.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!"

"I am very, very sorry sir. Truly sorry. We do have a reservation available next Friday."

Ross couldn't believe that his luck and walked away in a huff.

Rachel sensed his disapointment. "No thank you," she said politely to the matride and hurried to catch up with Ross, who was making his way down the street.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"To the one place that I know is still standing!" he replied.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Rachel caught up to him at the Eiffel Tower. "Oh Ross."

He looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look her in the eye."This was supposed to be the perfect Valentine's Day."

"Sweetie, it _was_."

"I had the most perfect day planned out. And..it's ruined."

Rachel lifted his head and sweetly looked him in the eyes. "It _was_ perfect."

"What?"

"So what if we got the junior suite, or the museum was closed. None of that matters to me, Ross. All that matters was that I was spending it with you."

Ross brought her closer and kissed her, forgeting all that was troubling him. She was right, all that mattered was that they were together.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "And this _was_ the best Valentine's Day yet."


End file.
